


Harry's Severus.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry’s Severus is no longer a professor but a happily married man who steals cookies from the jar and laughs himself silly whenever his husband catches him.





	Harry's Severus.

**Title:** **Harry’s Severus.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **8: Lie(s).**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry’s Severus is no longer a professor but a happily married man who steals cookies from the jar and laughs himself silly whenever his husband catches him.  
 

**Harry's** **Severus.**

Harry’s Severus doesn’t stalk around the house, doesn’t scowl. He’s neither Hogwarts’ forbidding Severus nor the penitent wreck Voldemort discarded.

Harry’s Severus is Severus’ favorite Severus. He’s no longer a professor but a happily married man who steals cookies from the jar and laughs himself silly whenever his husband catches him.

Harry’s Severus is free to do what he pleases, and it pleases him to live openly. To love aloud. To lie on his bed wearing nothing but a smile and watch Harry’s gaze darken.

“I’m coming to get you.” Harry growls.

Severus’ smile brightens. “I’m counting on that, Harry.”

 


End file.
